


Day three: Sensory deprivation/temperature play.

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub, Edging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Nipple Teasing, Punishment, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Threesome, Wax Play, cursing, erurihan - Freeform, minor butt plug, two doms one sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompts used: Sensory deprivation, temperature play. Erwin/Levi/Hange.





	Day three: Sensory deprivation/temperature play.

“ _ Levi.”  _ The brunette purrs, skimming her hand down the milky white spine. “How are you feeling, kitten?” A shudder runs down Levi’s spine, goosebumps breaking out over exposed skin. He shifts his position, not that he can by much. The handcuffs clink against the headboard, his legs unable to close by the spreader bar. The exposed muscles of his body flex, back arching under the soft touch.

 

“Fuck off, you know how I’m feeling.” Levi growls, glaring at...nothing. The blindfold covers his agitated silver eyes, hiding from view anything that could give him clues to what she has planned.  His nude form is hunched over the bed, on his knees, ass up in the air for the taking. But he won’t be getting satisfaction anytime soon, he isn’t an idiot. Hanji never makes things easy on him, never allows  _ too  _ much fun right away. 

  
  


His ears listen closely for any sign of what she has in her grasp, any indication of pain or pleasure. His nerves tingle with life, feeling every touch as more of a shock. Between his legs, his erection hangs almost painful, wanting and craving attention. He won’t get any, not enough anyway. A swift, hard slap of the hand is delivered to the undercurve of Levi’s ass, causing a gasp and hiss of shock from the male.

 

“Now now, let’s not be disrespectful, kitten.” Hanji ‘tsks’, hand running over the print left behind. She stands fully clothed off the bed, watching. Waiting. Building up anticipation. “Do you forget why we’re here, hot stuff?” She hums casually, running fingertips over flexed thighs that tremble from the feeling.

 

“This is bullshit, I didn’t do anything wrong-“ Another harsh slap to the same spot that makes him grunt.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, kitten...? So you didn’t go to Erwin for a quick fuck because you couldn’t wait for me?” Hanji gasps with a little chuckle. That sound sends a shiver up Levi’s spine, cheeks flushing.

 

“I was- was really fucking horny. And he said yes so why does it matter?” Levi half growls, half whines. Hanji sighs a bit, running his hand along the pert, ready ass.

 

“You  _ know  _ why it matters. Having two doms means communication. I had a very specific scenario for you tonight, one that required you to  _ wait. _ ” Hanji says patiently. “You knew that, kitten, and you went to Erwin instead of being a good pet.” She hums, withdrawing from touching him completely. A small whimper from the lack of touch slips past Levi’s lips. He did know, but he figured it was more important to gain immediate satisfaction than to wait. A grave mistake on his part, as he now angered both of his doms. The blindfold had Levi’s heart racing, body thrumming with need. “I think, and Erwin agrees, that you deserve to be punished and tested for your little stunt. Do you agree that you deserve this, Levi?” Hanji asks, tugging raven hair so Levi’s head lifts. After a hiss and some panting, Levi knows he does deserve this. He fucked up.

 

“Yes, Mistress…” He whispers, arching his back to further expose himself.

 

“Good, then let’s get started.” Hanji praises, running her fingers through Levi’s hair. Suddenly a slickened finger circles Levi’s entrance, causing a gasp to slip from his lips. That wasn’t Hanji’s finger, he knew the difference quite well. When did Erwin come in?? Two psychotic doms in one room can mean nothing good for him.

 

“Ahh, Sir?” Levi breathes out, hearing that deep chuckle in response.

 

“I told you he could tell the difference that easily.” Erwin’s silk voice hums as that large finger dips inside him, pumping slow and steady. Levi moans from the feeling, finally  _ something  _ inside of him. A slim hand slides underneath him, coated in lube and stroking his hard cock slowly. Hanji’s. Levi moans louder, pushing his hips towards both sets of pleasure alternatively. Slow, torturous, steady. Soft gasps slip past Levi’s lips from a second finger, and the hand stroking him paying special attention to his tip. Punishment? This felt like utter heaven.

 

“Oh- fuck… Yes.” Levi breathes out, earning a slap to the ass- a hard one, that was Erwin’s hand for sure.

 

“Language, kitten.” Hanji’s voice scolds. Both hands speed up, faster, deeper, harder. It’s delectable, it’s  _ amazing.  _ When his doms worked together to make him come undone, it was unlike anything he ever experienced. Embarrassingly, Levi feels his cock leaking precum, becoming close. Fingers brush his prostate, causing him to cry out softly. His breathing picks up, hips rocking eagerly and then suddenly…it all stops. Fingers are gone, that hand stroking him is gone.

 

“ _ What? No…”  _ Levi whines, thrusting against the air, his impending orgasm fading away quickly. And it hits him then…they were going to edge him. “Fuck, no please?” Levi whimpers, rutting his hips. A series of several hard slaps right to Levi’s ass leave him crying out, gasping at the sting.

 

“Language.” Erwin’s deep voice scolds. After a bit, and extreme silence besides Levi’s whimpers and heavy breathing, his body is far from his orgasm once again…and a hand returns. Hanji’s, under his body and sliding up his torso. Slim fingers pinch and tease each of Levi’s nipples, drawing a groan from him. His entire fucking body felt sensitive, let alone his usually sensitive nipples. A particularly harsh tug has Levi gasping, biting his tongue to keep from cursing once again…his ass was starting to get a bit sore.

 

“Should I make you cum just like this, Levi? You know I can, I have.” Hanji hums mischievously. After a low moan, Levi mutters ‘yes’. Pleads to just let him cum form in his mind but- he isn’t going to beg just yet. How embarrassing would that be? Hanji’s deft fingers work on his nipples expertly, each tug making his cock twitch, that much closer to bliss. But once again, when he begins to feel the oncoming orgasm, the touch stops completely. A whine slips past Levi’s lips before he can stop it, bucking his hips and attempting to lower himself to grind lewdly against soft sheets. Strong hands grip his slim hips, leaving such delectable bruises that Levi loves to look at the next day. Erwin’s hands.

 

“You look absolutely filthy, kitten.” Erwin hums sweetly, his large hands caressing Levi’s skin. The raven’s body trembles, with need and desire. His muscles feel tense, body on edge. Erwin’s deep voice only adds to the state of his body. After his body is calm once again, thick fingers return to his already stretched hole, prodding deep, fucking him with the digits expertly.

 

“Sir- Sir yes just like ahh- Just like that.” Levi breathes out, voice a desperate pitch. Erwin slips in a second finger, scissoring them and spreading Levi obscenely.

 

“Oh- look how slutty your little hole is.” Hanji comments, earning an embarrassed groan from the raven himself. “What do you want, kitten? Hmm?” She purrs, reaching underneath him to lightly trail fingertips over his swollen erection. Levi jolts, gasping and trying to buck his hips.

 

“To- to cum. I want to cum!” He groans, arching his back, panting heavily.

 

“Oh! Erwin, he wants to cum- did you know?” Hanji gasps. “Well, should we let him?” She hums thoughtfully. A deep chuckle sounds, and Levi whines softly because he  _ knows  _ that sound, that sinister sound that means no- Erwin wants to play with him some more.

 

“He hasn’t earned that kind of right just yet. Look at him, he’s hardly trembling.” Erwin tsks, fingers diving deeper to rub and press his prostate so well, just right. Levi moans lewdly, building up yet again. His body thrums, the loss of sight making every touch feel ten times more intense. And then the touches are gone, and Levi is crying out in frustration.

 

“FUCK! Goddammit!” Levi growls, whines, thrashes a bit. A harsh slap on his ass draws a gasp and groan from his lips. “Please? Fuck’s sake please let me cum!” He groans in pure frustration, pure longing. A rumbling of laughter comes from behind him, and he mentally swears he can see their smirks in his mind.

 

“I think he’s ready.” Hanji hums, and poor Levi- thinks that she means to cum. A half cry, half scream erupts from his throat as he feels Erwin’s massive length suddenly slam into him. Without seeing, it was quite a shock to suddenly be so deliciously filled.

 

“Relax- kitten you’re tightening up.” Erwin breathes out, massaging his hips and rubbing his back gently. “Oh- you feel exquisite, pet.” The dom then moans, giving a harsh thrust that has Levi seeing stars.

 

“Sir, yes, please fuck me.” Levi breathes out, a plea and whimper, a desire to cum. With that, Erwin starts a steady pace, hips slapping roughly against Levi’s. Each grunt of effort from the large male sounds louder, Levi’s breath hitching between moans.  _ Finally,  _ he thinks,  _ I’ll get to cum.  _ Erwin’s pace quickens, hips audibly slapping against Levi’s slimmer ones. Hanji is still there, fingers sliding under to tease pert nipples, to languidly stroke Levi’s leaking cock. He’s so close, he’s  _ right there _ , when Erwin’s hips halt, Levi’s ass convulsing around his cock drawing steady groans from his lips. “Noo- keep going!  _ Please- please please! _ ” Levi begs, whines, twitches purposefully around Erwin’s cock. But the larger male is patient, he waits. He listens for Levi’s calming breath, and Levi curses his doms for knowing his body so well. After a bit, Erwin hums softly and caresses the reddened skin of Levi’s ass.

 

“Have you learned your lesson?” He asks, giving a harsh slap to some skin that could be a tad more red. Levi cries out, curling his toes to absorb the sting.

 

“Y-yes… I’ll never go behind your backs. Either of yours!” Levi whines out, panting heavily, body trembling harder as Erwin’s thrusts start up nice and slow.

 

“Oh good! Now for the fun part!” Hanji gasps. “Oh- yeah, he can cum now. If you want him to.” She adds with a laugh. To Levi, it sounds like she moves away from the bed and- did she light a match? The scent of something burning reaches Levi’s nose, maybe a candle? His focus gets abruptly interrupted by Erwin sending a harsh thrust.

 

“Where are you focusing, kitten?” Erwin asks in a hum, grunting from sight effort as he now fucks Levi  _ just  _ the way he likes it. Levi cries out in pure, overwhelming bliss as Erwin targets his prostate just right. A firm hand even reaches down to stroke Levi, helping shove him abruptly over the edge. The orgasm is powerful, leaving Levi a moaning, gasping mess as his cock shoots his release all over the bedspread. After being edged so much, denied release, his body thrums with sensitivity.

  
  


Behind him, Erwin gives several harsh thrusts, deep groans slipping from him before he buries himself deep- finding his own release inside the raven. It was no wonder he came quicker than usual, with Levi’s needy ass twitching and squeezing him just right. “Always so good, that greedy little ass.” Erwin praised, sliding out his softening length and inserting something cold and firm- a plug, Levi supposed. He panted softly, coming down from his orgasm. Of course, he didn’t have much time for relaxation before he heard soft footsteps approaching. It was only a moment later that burning hot wax dripped onto Levi’s unexpecting, pale back. It elicited a cry of shock and pain- nothing he hadn’t experienced before. What made it more thrilling, made his heart rate speed up, was the aspect of his vision being gone.

  
  


“Oh Levi, you should see how your skin tints red from the heat. So gorgeous, so alluring.” Hanji sighs in pure fascination, dripping a steady stream across the back of Levi’s shoulders. The man gasped, jolted, his body feeling sensitive- added with the cooling wax. It was exquisite. After a pause, Levi attempting to calm his breathing, his racing heart, he felt an ice cold item be place down his spine. Ice of some kind?? The stark contrast in temperatures had Levi gasping and twitching. Goosebumps lit across his flesh, and suddenly the spreader bar was being unhooked. His wrists were loosened, and he was promptly flipped onto his back, given a moment to stretch his sore limbs. Erwin’s strong hands massaged his joints, working life back into them as Levi shifted and squirmed. He could feel his own cum on the sheets, and that was  _ not  _ something he enjoyed. Clearly, though, these two weren’t done playing. He laid still eventually, content to feel some sort of relaxing. Until hot wax dribbled right over his right nipple.

 

“Shit! Ahhh- fuck.” He hissed, gripping the sheets between clenched fists to keep his hands out of the way. Lest he be tied up again. A thick ice cube was being ran down his torso, around his navel and lower, teasing the base of his cock in a way that had him gasping in pure shock. More wax, trailing along his inner thighs, which were being forced to spread apart again. It stung in such a shocking way- that hot wax was just at his nipples- it was as if they were trying to drive him mad. Probably, that was their intent.

 

“You can’t tell what’s coming when, can you? Is it frustrating, kitten? Or maybe you’re enjoying it.” Erwin hums, finger tapping Levi’s cock, which was half hard with obvious interest. Levi huffs through his nose, hissing at the wax trailing up his thigh, and just barely hitting the base of his cock.

 

“Fuck- you’re going to drive me mad.” Levi breathes out, groaning at the ice cube circling his perked nipple slowly, sensually.

 

“Our favorite activity, I’m afraid.” Erwin comments, Hanji giving a chuckle in agreement.

 

“I should piss you both off more often.” Levi mutters to himself, a small smirk on his face. The two doms had to agree, that seeing Levi such a mess with mutual effort was quite enticing. Perhaps they would have to play together more often, rather than taking turns with the feisty raven.

  
  
“If I were you, I’d worry about surviving this punishment...you still have to make  _ me cum, kitten.”  _ Hanji purrs, a very real threat there that Levi would be writhing in oversensitivity before the night was out. But truly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I always picture Hange as a psychotic dom- loves teasing her little kitten. Also, I always think Levi would be so fiesty, he'd need two doms to keep him in control. alas, not everyone will agree with me. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Day four will be...*drumroll please* EruriMike! {I promise not all the ships have Erwin or Levi being needy ehh.}
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
> Tumblr: charmolypic-levi


End file.
